Gypsy Moon
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: They say the moon is like a gypsy, she casts her spell and then shes gone. When a new gypsy arrives in Paris, Clopin's life will never be the same...
1. A gypsy in the moon

Gypsy Moon 

I do not own the characters, or story! Kara is the only thing I own!!

A warm summer night had crept upon the sleepy city of Paris. The sun was just peaking over the towers of the Notre Dame cathedral, giving a dark purple glow to the sky, while some of the night stars began to rise to decorate the dark blanket just above. A small wind could be felt as it passed through the clothes of those still walking a romantic walk in the night. There were hardly any sounds but those of a pair of naked feet upon the cobblestones.

A young woman no older than the age of eighteen was walking through the empty alley where space was tight to squeeze. In the moonlight she would have been mistaken for a robber or a thief, but she was neither, to some she was lower than that, she was a gypsy. She possessed dark brown hair, with a red scarf to keep most of it back, while a few strands of hair poked from its confinement. This matched her dream like brown eyes, and soft pink lips. She wore what ever she could pick up: a dark green skirt matched with a light purple sash to dangle on her dancer like waist, a dark purple corset and competed with gold bangles on her wrists.

Wind pushed the lost strands of hair over her eyes, only to add to the mystery of the new stranger. Her eyes darted from house to house looking for a light, for a place to rest her tired feet and head, but to no avail. Becoming weaker by the minute, she decided to sit close to a wall and just sit there to rest. Pulling her knees into her chest, she placed her arms over her knees for balance and support. Her eyes became heavy, and soon they closed for rest, this was the life of a gypsy.

"Hey you gypsy!" an angry voice called into the morning hours light. Quickly opening her eyes, she saw two guards come toward her, swords drawn. Not wasting any time, she rose to her feet and ran as fast as her waking legs would take her, dodging people and tables alike. Looking for a safe place to hide, she ran passed a caravan with a jester looking man was performing. She quickly stopped to take a few breaths, when he caught eyes with the young jester, but it was ended soon when the two guards came too close for comfort. Dropping her gaze, she ran again, but she was running out of energy. Turning her head back to see how close they were, she noticed the jester was gone; her forehead knit into confusion, but continued to run.

Seeing there were two corners to turn, she trusted her instincts and turned left, which allowed her to run smack into the coloured chest of an average built man. "I'm sorry, please move!" she huffed putting her hands to his chest in the manner to move him aside, but her wrists were taken into his hands, and he flipped her body around so that she was facing him, her back to the wall. Her heart began to race, turning her angry eyes to him she said, "What are you doing? Move now!" Yet he looked at her and told her to stay still and remain silent. It was the very same jester she saw only moments ago. Doing as he said, she heard the guards get closer to her hiding spot and closed her eyes; she never wanted to get caught by guards again. Yet they didn't come, they simply walked right passed them with turning a head their way.

When all was safe, the man removed himself from her body and asked her, "Sorry mademoiselle, but you seemed in the need of assistance." His voice was musical but rough. "What is your name my dear?" Her eyes looked up at his face then down to her hands, which were placed upon her hips, "Kara." She replied with independence. "And you are?" turning a hip to him in annoyance. Taking his hat off his head, he bowed and replied with a grin upon his face, "Clopin".


	2. New Life

New Life 

**I don't own the character of the story Kara is my own creation!!**

Kara couldn't help but stare at the young gypsy in front of her. He was taller than her, for he could easily place his chin upon her head, he had dark eyes that almost seemed black, with a choppy long black hair to match his eyes. He wore a dark blue hat with a yellow feather sticking high about it, and completed himself with a dark purplish red mask. To her, he seemed in his late twenties and didn't look too bad for a jester. "So, I take it you entertain the king Clopin? Being a jester and all." She asked a little sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at her and placed his hand on the wall to balance himself, "No Madame, I am certainly no jester, I am a gypsy much like yourself." His voice was tainted with a slight annoyance. With both gypsies neither willing to talk or move, they were in the alley way for quite some time before hunger took its toll on Kara. Her small stomach began to make hunger noises, and immediately threw her hands over her stomach to stop the sound for getting louder. A blush flew to her face, and Clopin laughed. "My dear, it seems you are in need of so food and refreshments, come follow me, I will lead you to a place where we gypsies are safe from Frollo's guards." Kara's face suddenly went white as if her soul had been sucked out of her, and only a shell was left. Being the gentleman Clopin was, he kneeled before her and looked her in the eye, "Are you alright?" Quickly remembering where she was, Kara shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, and they began to walk.

The morning temperature was pleasant, with no wind, but not to hot that people could wear their lightly covered clothes. People were buying their goods for the day, men headed off to work, and children had the streets of Paris to play their wildest and most imaginative games. Clopin led in front of Kara as they walked the busy streets of Paris, he was a fast walker and she needed to walk a little faster than her comfortable walk. Expecting to turn into a house any minute, they never did, they just kept passing them and continued to the cemetery. Feeling a little awkward being in a graveyard with a man you didn't know was a little frightening to the young gypsy, but she just held her composer and followed Clopin to a large tombstone and a cross etched into the surface. "Stand back." Clopin said after he had gripped the sides of the top slate of concrete and only pulled a portion of the lid off. Kara was appalled! What was this man doing to desecrate a person's final rest? The older gypsy looked over his bright yellow shoulder and motioned her to follow him, and she did. Upon sliding past the top of the lid and Clopin's body, she could smell dust, and water, a weird combination of someone's grave. Clopin had closed the lid and everything went dark, that you couldn't see anything in front of you, not even your hands.

"Clopin where are you?" she asked her voice sounding not as confidant as she once felt. She picked up her hands and searched the darkness in front of her of a feel of his clothes, but something behind her grabbed her hand. Being caught off guard she screamed and fought to have the intruder's hand off her own. "Kara! Kara its I Clopin!" he said reassuringly. Claming down, she relaxed and followed him down what she could feel a slight of stairs. "Careful, you're going to feel water in just a moment." Kara prepared herself to feel her feet in infested waters of god knows what. She could feel the cold water soak her feet and the top hem of her skirt, that she couldn't help but sigh at the refreshing sensation of cold water upon her feet. Just as quick as she felt the water, it was now gone and she could feel cold stone floors, where they now continued to walk. Feeling as though the journey would never end, a light was soon ahead of them. After being bathed in only darkness, Kara was now bathed in light and gasped at the sight before her.

In front of her lay caravans and tents covered with coloured material and lanterns. Above her head were more coloured fabrics, which gave the whole place a very unreal atmosphere. Gypsies could be seen freely walking around and laughing, something rare for her to see for as gypsies you must always watch your back and never trust anyone. Kara couldn't help but smile, "Clopin what is this place?" Looking down at the once angry gypsy was now a face full of light and happiness; Clopin couldn't help but smile and reply, "The Court of Miracles. This place is where all gypsies are able to live and be safe from those who would wish to do us any harm. Many people here come from Paris or like you have wandered to Paris without a home. Everyone here is like our family, and you are more than welcome to join it if you wish." She nodded her head and followed Clopin through the court, they passed gypsies practicing their magic acts, tarot readings and even pick pocketing, until they came upon a large caravan covered with a purple cloth above it, giving it a slightly more regal look. Together they walked the steps of this little caravan and Clopin opened the door allowing her to go in first. In the room there were nick knacks of all sorts from golden coins, to different outfits and tarot cards. A light lantern was hanging from the side of the wooded house.

"Here eat and drink Kara, you must regain some energy." Clopin mentioned as he pointed to food upon the table. There was bread, cheese, grapes and what looked like to be red wine in a pitcher. "Thank you for your kindness Clopin." She said taking one of his hands in hers, and placed a chaste kiss upon his gloved hand. He was taken a little back by her actions, but was also moved. She moved to the table and began to eat as if she had never had eaten a meal of this sort before. Clopin pulled up a chair beside her and watched her eat, and much to his surprise she didn't seem to mind. Her face was although covered with a little drip of red wine stained near the corner of her lip, was beautiful none the less. By closer examination, she had decent features, but what caught him were her eyes. With her tear drip shaped brown eyes, and long eyelashes, her eyes were what made her look mysterious and strangely exotic in their own way. To Clopin that was one of his most favourite features about her. Kara turned her head up to look at him, "Are you not going to eat?" Chuckling Clopin replied, "Non I will eat later, the king always makes sure his people are fed before himself." Dropping a piece of bread she had in her hand, she turned her gaze to him. "You're a king?" puzzlement was seen upon her face. "Yes I am king of the gypsies, and although the title sounds like I am above all other gypsies in the court, it is not true, I share all I have with my people because we are equals." His voiced was full of proud and full of honour for him and his people. "What about you my dear? Where do you come from?" Kara stopped eating and turned her attention to Clopin.

"This isn't my first time to Paris, I was born here and remained here until I was at the age of ten when my parents and I were taken captured by Frollo and his men. We were accused of stealing, but we only steal when we are hungry and no one would give us food." She took a slight pause and took a drink of the wine, and then she continued. "We were held in the prisons of the Palace of Justice for a few days with little light and no food, so I know what it means to be starving. I can't remember which day we were taken up to the torture chambers, but I do remember my parents screaming in pain. I was not present in the same room, but you know your parents screams just as you recognize their voice as a child." Once again she stopped to clear her throat, and choke back tears. Clopin noticing the pain in her eyes, he moved his chair closer to hold her hands in his. "My father didn't survive his torture, so my last words from him were his screams. My mother and I were told that we were to be burned for being witches. I remember when I was I guess you could say tortured, was this older man's face clutching a knife in his hands, your wonderful Judge Frollo. He left a mark upon my skin and warned me to never return to Paris. I think because I was a child at the time, he was not allowed to have me tried as a witch, and the death penalty was much to high, so I was to watch my mother being led to the pillar and leave. And I did see her tied to that pillar, she called to me to run and not to look back at her, I think she didn't want me to see her perish, so that's what I did, I ran and didn't return until now." Tears fell from her face, but she didn't make a sound. Clopin removed himself from his chair a gave her a hug, "I am terribly sorry that you suffered as you did Kara, but you have nothing to hide from anymore."

For once in her past eight years of life, she felt calm and safe in this place of miracles. "Thank you Clopin, really I mean it thank you." She gave him a tired smile and her eyes, those beautiful eyes shined. "Come you must be tired." He helped her up and they both went out of Clopin's caravan to a red tent that was close to his own. "This is your new home, you may rest and live here. I'll let you get comfortable and see you tomorrow." With that Clopin left her to examine her new living space. There was a chair and table in the far corner, a small bed near the side of the tent close to where Clopin's caravan was close to, and small accessories were placed on a smaller table near the tip of the bed. Smiling at her new home and life, she threw her body upon her bed to sleep, although it was early morning she wanted to sleep like she never slept before, and that's exactly what she did.


	3. Meeting a Lily

Meeting a Lily

**Disclaimers are in the first chapters. I only own Kara and Lily.**

It was in the late evening when Kara awoke from her blissful sleep. She rose from her bed and stretched only to find that she smelt horrible. True she may have lived on the streets for a bit, but even in those times she never wanted to smell bad. Opening the red flap of her tent she walked put to see a wonderful sight; many coloured lanterns had been lit, giving the court of miracles a peaceful glow. Sighing lightly she turned to ask Clopin in his caravan if there was a place for her to bathe herself. Knocking on the wooden door, she said, "Clopin? Are you there?" Kara could hear footsteps behind the door, and then it opened, a light glow shining through. "Evening Kara, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly as he gave her a smile. "I was wondering if there is a place where I could bath, I don't smell that good." She laughed, and so did he. "Oui come with me and I will show you, do you have something to dry yourself with after?" Clopin asked. "No I don't…" she replied sheepishly. Turning on his heel, Clopin grabbed a red towel that he had in the trunk of this bed, and handed it to Kara. "Here you may use mine."

They walked past the other gypsy caravans and tents until they came to a grotto that was hidden from view behind a large brick wall. It was strange to Kara that they had a grotto underneath Paris, let alone in a grave, but she was too happy to see clean water. "Here is where we all bath, and don't worry we dump the dirty water and replace it with clean water after someone uses it" He lent a hand to help her move over some of the jagged and uneven rocks. "Thank you, I can manage now." Kara thanked, and nodded for him to leave her to her chore at hand. Clopin made sure that she had made it safely before he went on his way to take care of other matters at hand.

She made sure that Clopin was gone before she began undressing herself. Kara removed her purple sash and green skirt before she removed her corset and bracelets. Removing her hair from the confinements of her red sash in her hair, her hair hung gracefully upon her shoulders. It felt good to have her hair fully down, and to finally wash herself. Walking her body to the edge of the pool, she tested how cool the water was by placing a hand in the water. It was freezing cold! She could put her clothes back on and smell, or she could suck it up take the cold water. She slowly slipped into the water while her body reacted to having the cool rush move against her bare legs. It was a struggle to get her full body into the water, but she managed with a exclamation of surprise once her full body was beneath the cold water. Once she felt completely comfortable, she gazed around her surroundings. There was a small candle in the corners of the grotto, which caused shadows to decorate the stonewalls of the area. She could hear the sound of water trickling from a small little crack in the wall; to her it was like a tiny waterfall. Kara began to wash herself the best that she could while still keeping her instincts on guard. She kept a dagger in the folders of her sash, so if anyone were to catch her off guard, she would be ready and prepared to use it, if the situation called for it. Kara had never killed, but she had cut many, but only in self-defence. As she washed herself, she felt near the base of her ribcage a cut that had healed over time, but felt its remains upon her body. The shape looked like two x's overlapping each other, which was the mark Frollo had left upon her all those years ago, and to her that mark made her look ugly and she hated it. She never wanted anyone to see it.

Quietly as she washed, she heard someone call behind her, "Hey what are you doing here?" the voice called. Kara quickly hid her exposed body under the water, and went for her dagger, and held the blade in front of her. "Whoa hey calm down, I'm just here to take a bath ok?" the voice was female, but she couldn't really see her face that well. She was younger than herself, and wore a purple skirt, with a black sash. "Oh I'm sorry." Kara responded putting her dagger back to her sheath. "Who are you?" she asked. The girl put down her black towel and responded, "I'm Lily and you are?" "My name is Kara, I'm kind of new here." She moved to show that Lily was welcomed to come in, but not to close to her. Turning away to give her some privacy she heard Lily undress. "When did you get here?" Lily asked. "I got here about th-" Kara was cut off when Lily jumped right into the pool. The water splashed over onto Kara's face causing her hair to fly in front of it. "Oh sorry." The girl laughed. "Hehehe, its ok…" although she was a little annoyed. "So you are new huh? I've been here for about three years." Kara was surprised how nice she was since they hardly knew each other, and not to mention they were naked in a cold pool. "Well I'm done I think I'm going to get out before I get sick." Kara said as she looked for her towel and clothes. "Oh, well maybe I will see you later then alright?" Lily said as she flicked the water. "Yeah I would like that."

As Kara got out she made sure her towel covered most of her body as she gathered her clothing. Just as she was about to wrap the red towel completely around her, she head Lily call to her, "Hey what's with that weird looking scar?" she said pointing to her ribs. Kara quickly became embarrassed, not by her body, but by that damn mark. "Oh it's a scar I have had for a really long time, I can't remember where I got it from." Her face went red as she closed the towel around herself. Lily moved closer to the edge of the pool so only her shoulders and head could be seen. "Really? I think its pretty cool." She smiled. "Heh thanks…" Kara replied. Now that she was more in the light, Kara could make out Lily's face. She was a young teenager, fifteen in her mind, with black hair that hung around her face, and purplish blue eyes. She looked very mature for her age, that Kara felt like she was childish looking. "I'll see you soon then, which tent do you sleep in?" Lily asked. "I sleep in the red tent close to Clopin's caravan." With that Lily gave a smirk, "Oh I see, I'm in the tent near the huge fireplace, it's the black one, you can't miss it!" Kara nodded in thanks and went along with hurrying herself back to her tent.

Once she was in her tent, she removed the towel and looked at her scar, "I hate you…" she whispered as she looked at it. Out of all things she hated in this world, it was the scar and the man who gave it to her. "Whom do you hate?" she heard Clopin's voice say. Panic stoke when she realized that she was not dressed. "No no! Wait a second!" Kara yelled as she reached for the towel again. "What?" He said. Clopin came in just as Kara finished covering her body. "Tell me next time when you plan to visit me!" she said as her face flushed. "Oh I'm so sorry." Clopin replied when he noticed that she was not decent. "I just wanted to make sure that you had a pleasant bath." He sounded embarrassed as he turned to leave. "No wait, I'm sorry Clopin, you've been nothing but kind to me." She said grabbing his hand. He turned and looked at her, "Not a problem." He smiled and blushed as he walked out of her tent. "Well that was weird and akward." Kara said as she placed her hands on her hips. Turning she took the towel off, and put her regular gypsy clothes back on. She was happy that she didn't smell anymore, and laughed as she remembered Clopin's face blush. "Poor guy." she laughed. As she was about to go into bed, she noticed a box full of jewellery on the table. Picking the box up and sitting on her bed, she looked through the box. There were many gold bracelets and necklaces, and little jewels placed in some of them. There were many beautiful things to pick, but there was one necklace that she saw that she fell in love with. It was a silver medallion with just a rope chain with the zodiac signs around the outline, and a moon and sun within the centre. She picked it up and put it around her neck before she put the box back on the table.

Kara had already slept that day and she wasn't tired at all, so decided to go out and explore the place. Walking past all the coloured tents full of sleeping gypsies, she noticed that there was a little passage way where moonlight seemed to shine through. Ever since she was little, Kara loved the moon, and looking at it and being in the presence of the moon made her feel peaceful. Seeing that there was a small patch of grass and rocks to sit on, she found the roundest and smoothest rock to sit on. Staring into the moonlight Kara was at peace, and she sat there for most of the night just staring…


	4. The Sun and the Moon

The sound of music filled the morning air as Kara awoke from her slumber. Her body ached from lying on the grass near the rock she was sitting upon the night before. Slowly pulling her aching body from the ground, she walked to the centre of the Court of Miracles where a dancer was performing. It was Lily, practicing for a festival called the Festival of Fools where once a year gypsies were free to run the streets and cause pranks of the citizens or Paris, and of course the guards. Poking her way through the crowd of gypsies crowded around the young dancer, Kara got a better view of the blur of swirling colours of purple and black.

Lily danced to the frantic beat of the tambourine and drums, which other gypsies were playing. Her movement was quick, but slow enough to catch her exotic face light up with fire. "Holy shit…" was all Kara could say. She knew she could dance, but not with the fiery intensity of the sun that Lily could, for her arms acted like flames and the music was her oxygen. Lily finished her dance with a daring pose of balancing on her hands and then sliding down to land in the splits. The gypsies cheered and complimented her dance, Kara too was so impressed that she clapped just as loud as the fellow cheerers. As Lily took her bow and gave a bright smile, a new gypsy who she had never seen before came into the centre, she had ebony dark hair, emerald eyes and was dressed in purple and green. She was very beautiful and looked in her early twenties as well. "Everyone please remember to be on your guard when the festival comes, we don't need any more gypsies being caught and killed." She sounded very proud and strong, and protective of her people and Kara admired that.

Seeing all the gypsies disperse from the crowd, Kara ran to catch up to Lily. "Hey Lily wait up a minute!" she called. Lily turned around, and picked up her water sac that she had placed near her tent. "Kara! Where have you been? People were looking for you when we didn't find you in your tent this morning." Kara shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, but I fell asleep in this little place I found, but never mind about that! Lily your dance was amazing! I loved your intensity, how did you learn to dance like that?" Lily smiled, "I love to dance that sometimes when I really get into it, I lose all thought and just move my body." Kara laughed, "Your dance was so intense I thought you were the sun!" Together they laughed and walked into Lily's tent. She had many beautiful scarfs and a crystal ball on a table, with many candles burning that smelt of lavender giving her tent a comfortable sanctuary. Sitting on her bed Lily folded her legs and sighed, "That was hard work." Kara nodded and noticed one scarf that was small and white, which held the initials of CF. With puzzlement and curiosity she brought the little scarf and held it in front of Lily. "What is this?" Lily quickly grabbed it and hid it under her pillow. "It's nothing, a trinket from someone." She blushed a deep red. Arching an eyebrow, Kara kneeled at the edge of the bed beside her, "Is it from someone you like?" Sighing Lily pulled it from under her pillow and placed it upon her heart. "Yes and its very dear to me because I cant see him all the time." Lily looked upset and very sad. "I'm sorry Lily I didn't know. What's his name?" The question seemed to startle Lily and she seemed afraid to say anything. "I can't tell you…if people knew…" Not wanting to make anything harder for Lily, Kara put her hand on her knee and said, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me." She looked at Kara and placed her hand on her shoulder, "If I tell you, you must promise you will not tell anyone." Nodding her head, Kara agreed. Taking a breath Lily continued. "The man I care about is-" "There you are!" The emerald-eyed gypsy Kara had seen before interrupted both girls. She walked over to Lily, "Lily you need to go help Homer, he wants to go into town to earn money and we could use you!" Lily quickly got up and grabbed her scarf's, "Kara we'll talk later ok?"

Kara got up from her knees and prepared to leave before the gypsy grabbed her arm, "Who are you?" "My name is Kara, I'm pretty new here." Smiling the older gypsy replied, "Ah, so you're the new gypsy Clopin was talking about, my name is Esmeralda and it's nice to meet you." Both gypsies left the tent only to find Clopin in front of them. "Kara where were you? I checked your tent to see if you were awake but you weren't there." He sounded angry and concerned. "I'm sorry Clopin, I found a special spot and I guess I fell asleep." Putting his hands on his hips and sighed, "What were you doing?" Blushing and looking embarrassed Kara responded, "Looking at the moon." Clopin seemed more surprised now, "Well at least your safe." He then turned his attention to Esmeralda. "Are you going to dance and collect money now?" Esmeralda nodded, "Yeah I'm on my way now." Both turned their attention to Kara. "Can you dance?" asked Esmeralda. Shrugging her shoulders she nodded, "Yes I do, that how I made a living when I was on my own, but I'm not as good as Lily." Esmeralda placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you dance divine, but you will need an instrument or something. I have an extra tambourine that you can use if you want." Kara's smile lit up once more, "Oh that would be awesome! I love the tambourine!" "Good then lets go get it."

Lily, Clopin, Kara and Esmeralda together went through the secret passages of the catacombs until they came back up into the city streets of Paris, where the sun was warmly casting its rays upon its citizens. There Clopin and Esmeralda went one direction and Lily and Kara went the other to take up more ground and money. Lily had brought her tambourine and placed a purple hat upon the floor where francs were to be placed. She then began playing a fast and exciting beat and danced just as vibrant and intense. Kara soon caught onto the idea and picked up her new tambourine and played a slower, but equally fast beat. Her movements were more slow and poised giving the look of grace. She too like Lily became lost into her own beat and together they put on a show like no other, with Lily's fast warmth like the sun, and Kara's slow, graceful movements like the moon. By the time they had finished their dance, they had not realized that they had quite an audience and collected a fair amount of money. Clopin and Esmeralda had come by to see how they were doing. "It seems you two have made us lots of money to buy decent food with, well done girls," Esmeralda boasted. Clopin came up to both girls, "Would you mind if we stayed to watch?" "No I think we would be honoured if you would, and if Esmeralda could give her opinion as well." Kara said cheerfully. "How about you each go solo first?" said Esmeralda. "Oh, alright why not. Lily I'll go first to get them wind up, then you knock them dead!"

Kara came and placed her beginning pose. Her tambourine started with a fast beat, which matched her quick beat, but then it turned slow and so did she. Her arms raised high above her head, her legs doing slow but high lifts, with sudden flicks. Her face was one of tranquility and peace, giving her the sight of a nymph that dances upon a silver lake. Clopin couldn't help but be in awe. She gave almost a cooling wind to the warm temperature that was above them, and with her face it could calm the savage beast. He could already tell that she was more comfortable with slow yet quick movements, she seemed to be entering his soul and left a fingerprint upon it. She finished her dance with her hands lightly placed on top of one another and her head cast down, her tambourine at her side. The crowd threw in more money and gave cheers and claps of bewilderment and joy. She removed herself from the crowd and allowed Lily to come and take her place.

Lily was like the complete opposite of when Kara started. She began with a slow seductive pace, and then with her tambourine made the tempo faster and quicker. Her feet and legs moved fast just as her arms made vigorous and steady arms creating heat and fire with every throw and toss. Her face was full of passion and intensity making it hard to take your eyes off her. She finished her dance with her back in an arch and her arms high in the air, making her look larger than life. The crowd just as pleased threw in more money and clapped just as loud as before. Taking a bow, Lily picked up the now heavy blue hat and handed it to Clopin. "This should buy us enough food and then some." Her breaths were ragged and heavy from her dance. Clopin and Esmeralda smiled, "You both did beautifully, with each a different interpretation and style. It seems you two make a perfect team, one with slow movements, tranquil as the moon, and the other with up beat and steam like the sun, giving a full out performance." Both girls felt very proud of themselves for making as much as they did, and to find that their system of dancing together worked.

Kara noticed Esmeralda whisper into Clopin's ear, and took some money out. Not knowing what to think she just turned her attention elsewhere as not to look suspicious or pry on other people's business. Esmeralda walked away from the group and went her own way, money in hand. "Here let us go buy dinner for tonight." Lily suggested, and so they did. All three went to the bakery to pick up some baguettes and bread, then they went to the deli where they picked up some cheese and only a little meat for that's all they could afford without blowing all the hard earned money that they had earned that day. Together they all laughed and talked about different things and were having a fun time together, until they heard the calling from one of the gypsy boys performing their magic in front of another crowd, "Run! Guards! Frollo!" they yelled. At that call, Clopin grabbed both girls' hands and made a run for the Court of Miracles where they knew Frollo couldn't catch them. As they ran, Kara noticed Lily's look when they saw Frollo's carriage go past them. She gave almost a begging look, and she couldn't quite tell why.

When they had come back to the Court of Miracles, they both went to their tents to have a rest. Clopin walked with Kara, since her tent was close by to Clopin's caravan. They both walked, until they came to the bright red tent where Kara was going to rest for a bit until dinner, where Clopin suddenly cleared his throat. "You danced beautifully today." She turned to face him. "Thank you, I always could control my slow movements and get into the beat." Kara had gotten compliments before, but this one made her feel fuzzy and warm, perhaps she was sick from the sun? "Well it was lovely." He said. As he opened the flaps to her tent, he told her, "I have a gift for you and Lily. Esmeralda will bring it when Lily is here with you." Then he left. "Hmmm…" Kara thought as she puckered her lips like a fish. _'A present…."_

Near the evening, Esmeralda, Lily and Clopin were inside Kara's tent where they were to receive their gift from both Clopin and Esmeralda. The two girls sat there like two excited children waiting to open their Christmas presents on Christmas Day. "We were both so moved by your performances, that we have a little something for you." Explained Clopin. From behind his back, he pulled out two packages, tightly sealed with string, and gave each girl one. "I had Esmeralda pick them out for you." Clopin said. _'That's probably the money she took out of the hat' _Kara thought. Lily and Kara began to open their packages. Once they had completely opened them, they were amazed. There in front of them was a red and a purple scarf, and they were not some crappie piece of cloth, it was pure silk, which must have cost a pretty penny. Lily picked up her purple scarf and noticed a gold glittery sun in the corner, while Kara's red scarf has a sliver, glittery crescent moon in the corner of her scarf. "They both represent you. With Lily as the intense sun, and Kara as the soft moon, and both colours are the opposite of what you are, but the symbols are your label." Esmeralda explained with pride. Both girls were completely surprised and thankful; no gypsy could have received a better gift. Kara gave both Esmeralda and Clopin a hug, but gave Clopin an extra squeeze, and Lily did the same.

When the two gypsies were alone, Kara took the time to carefully tie her scarf to her tambourine, that way when she danced, so would it. "Hey Lily, remember when you said that you were going to tell me the name of the man you liked before Esmeralda interrupted us?" Lily's face went a slight shade lighter, and slowly turned her face to Kara. "Yes." Lily quietly said. Kara walked over and sat next to her, "Are you going to tell me?" "Yes, but you must promise me that you will not tell a living soul, or judge me." Her tone was serious, but also afraid. Kara just nodded her head, "I promise." Once again just like before, Lily took a deep breath and looked at her friend next to her. "The man I care deeply for is…Judge Claude Frollo."


	5. The Truth

Kara sat there dumb founded. How could this girl like such a cruel man? Did she know what he did to her parents?! Did she know the ugly scar he had left on her?! She was never one to judge, but in god's name what did she see in him? "See this is why I never wanted to tell anyone!" screamed Lily. "Lily, do you realize who this man really is? What he has done to countless families and gypsies alike?" Kara asked as calmly as she could, though her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "I know what he has done, but I love him and I know he loves me!" Wiping away tears that seemed to fall from Lily's eyes, Kara sighed and picked herself off the floor and sat next to her, a comforting arm around her shoulders. "How did you meet him? How did you get that scarf with his initials on it?" Once Lily had calmed herself down, she began to tell her friend of how see came to meet the Judge.

"It was a few months ago when I was performing a balancing act with a couple of other gypsies when the guards came with Frollo on his black stallion. We began to run in opposite directions, so that they would catch us, but one did catch me. I remember struggling to get out of their grasp, but I couldn't get out, until Frollo came. He told the men to let me go and he gave me a scarf to dry the sweat and tears off my face." Lily took a breath before she continued, while Kara tired to understand. "He looked me in the face and told me that he wouldn't let harm come to me because he had seen me perform before in the streets, so he must care for me! I have been seeing him a couple of times when I said I was going out of a walk, but I cant help it, he doesn't like gypsies but he helped me! I know that he is not young, but his voice and his passionate eyes draw me to him. He is quite kind when you get to know him." Lily looked and talked as if she could convince Kara that she was right about the man who killed her parents. "Lily, you know that he has killed many family members that belonged to the gypsies that live here." Lily's eyes went wide in anger, " I know he has, but what the hell has he done to you?! He has made some mistakes, but he's really a good person!" Kara couldn't take it, she couldn't defend that man, "What has he done to me!? He murdered my parents Lily! Do you have any idea how that feels?! Hearing their dying breaths!? How dare you say that to me! He has hurt me more than you can imagine! Would you like to know what mark he left on me?! That scar with the two x's came from his hand! He forced me to leave Paris as a child!" she yelled at Lily. Both girls were silent and Kara got up to leave, "I will keep my promise and not tell anyone, but I do not support him…please be careful." And she opened the flaps to the tent and left.

Walking away from the tent she felt anger rise up inside her. She didn't care that Lily loved him, but the fact that she had the nerve to say that he had committed no harm to her. Yet she did feel guilty for yelling at her so. Quickly running into her tent, she slammed her fists on the table and screamed as loud as she could, as newly fresh tears fell from her face. "God dammit!" She had so much anger that she threw the table to the floor and crumpled next to it, grabbing her hair in her hands and cried. She cried so hard that she didn't her Clopin come in. Seeing her in the state she was, Clopin ran to her side, "Kara what's wrong?" he asked with concern. Lifting her head and moving away from him, she responded "Nothing, just please go away." Not willing to take that answer he got closer, "Don't lie to me, what's the matter?" "Nothing!" she yelled as she got up. "Why does everyone think something is the matter?" She began to shake and cry harder. Clopin got to his feet and walked to her, "What are you doing?" she asked fearfully, as Clopin continued to walk closer, "What are you doing?" He looked at her and grabbed her, closing his arms around her, so that her face was against his chest, and Kara began to struggle, "Let me go Clopin do you hear me? Let me go!" But Clopin would not let go, and finally after a short struggle, she stopped fighting, and grabbed for him.

They stood there for some time, before Kara peeled herself off him. "I don't know why you did that, but don't do it again.:" she said. Clopin looked at her confused, "Why not?" She couldn't believe what he had said. "Because I said so and you should respect that." She responded coldly. Clopin looked frustrated, "Why? Why wont you let me in?" Turning to face him, she placed her hands on her hips and responded, "Because I have never had anyone take care of me, I don't need other people's help. I have always been independent and that's the way I intend to stay." She cast her gaze down, "I've never had anyone Clopin and I don't think I ever will." Clopin's face turned from frustration and anger, to one of an indescribable expression. He came around her and took her hands in his, "Why cant I be that someone?" he asked her. Kara couldn't believe what he was saying. Her face looked at him in confusion and awe. "You hardly know anything about me." Laughing, Clopin said, "I know that you are one of the most interesting girls I have ever met, you love the moon, you dance like a beautiful water nymph, and you have a feisty attitude. And I know that helping you escape those guards, all those days past, was not a mistake." Taking her hands away from his, she answered him, "If you have said everything you wanted, you can leave." She showed him that she was serious and began to push him in the direction of the exit, but he put up resistance. "Clopin, if you have nothing more to say then leave!" He grabbed her arms so fast and sang, "_**My gift is my song and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song…It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…"**_Kara was speechless when he began to sing with such passion in his voice, and the looked that he gave her while he sang it. He put his forehead on her forehead. _**"How wonderful life is while you're in the world" **_ He looked down at her, and lifted her chin, as he pulled her close, devouring her lips in a kiss.

**The song is by Elton John, but I was thinking of like how Ewan sings it from Moulin Rouge.**


	6. Captured

It felt like forever before they pulled each other a part to breath after their long, heart felt kiss. Kara had been kissed before, but they were all friendship and family chaste kisses, not that she could remember her families touch at all, but this kiss was filled with an emotion Kara had not felt before…love. Clopin still held her in his grasp, although they were arms length apart, before she did something she had never done before to any man, she moved her body close to him, and hugged him. For many many years, all she had in her life was pain and the feeling of being lost and incomplete, but this man had just told her that he loved her, how could she say how she felt about him? She had never realized until know what all the signs meant when she was with him: the butterflies, looking at him then when he looked, she would look away…why did it take so long for her to realize that she loved him back? Was it because she was alone for so long? Or perhaps it was because she never knew fully what loving another person meant…until now. "Kara…" he said quietly. "Yeah?" "I love you." Kara smiled and responded, "I love you too."

It was the most exciting news to reach the Court of Miracles in years, Clopin the man they thought never would get a girl in his life due to his obligations as king, finally had someone! All the men were proud and the women in glee. The next couple of weeks were very busy preparing for the Festival of Fools that was approaching faster than they were ready for. Esmeralda had planned to dance, but they all wanted to show off the 'sun' and the 'moons' talent this year, and she was fine with it. Together they had picked up what to wear, and they chose for Lily to wear a very dark purple dress complete with a red scarf around her waist, while Kara wore the opposite. They also chose to wear a small little head piece, Lily with gold and a purple jewel at the top, and Kara with a silver hair piece and a red jewel in the middle, together they looked stunning. They both practiced their routine and were very exhausted by the end of each day, but were excited none the less. After each night, Lily would be with her or Esmeralda still talking about the festival and how excited they all were. Lily had told Kara in private that she was excited to see Frollo, and now Kara didn't care that she loved him because she knew what love was and how sometimes its not what you expect it to be. Now every night instead of going to her tent, which was now a change room, she was Clopin in his arms, in his bed, which made everyday like a blessing to her. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked her the night before the festival. "Yes, but also nervous." She said moving closer to his warmth. "You'll be beautiful." Clopin said as he kissed her head, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep thinking about her dance with Lily tomorrow.

The next morning, all the streets of Paris in front of the Notre Dame church was full of colourful ribbon, flags and a bright stage. There were people and gypsies alike dressed in costumes of almost anything you could think of, it was the most fun and colourful day of the year, and everyone seemed happy. It was almost time for the festival to start and Clopin was already getting the crowd excited and pumped for the next acts to perform. **"Once a year we throw a party here in town! Once a year we throw all Paris upside down!" **he sang with joy and enthusiasm, while Kara and Lily were in a tent getting ready for the time when Clopin would magically call them upon the stage. Both girls were ready and waiting when they heard Clopin move about the stage where a hole was where they would soon be standing in his place. **"See the finest girls in France! Dance la Kara and Lily! Dance!" **And in a puff of red smoke, there they stood in their ready pose. The gypsy band played to the beat to their fast gypsy beat and their tambourines flashed in the sun. Both had planned to dance to Frollo were Lily could see him and give him her scarf, while Kara would tell him that she wasn't afraid of him, though she didn't tell Lily that. Both dance towards him, Lily kicking her legs high in the air, while Kara spinned and did a leap in the air right into the Judges arms. Lily threw her scarf with her sun on it and wrapped it around his head, then his neck and gave him a peak on the cheek, giggling as she dance away back to the stage, while Kara leaned in close to his face and said, "I'm not afraid of you." And pulled his hat over his head and danced away, much to the crowds approval. They ended their dance with Lily on the ground her arms high in the air, and Kara balancing on one foot with her arms almost grabbing Lily's. The crowd cheered madly and threw them coins upon the stage. They both bowed and left back to a tent that was set up for them to undress and change back into their normal attire. "Lily we did awesome!" Kara said giving her friend a big hug. Near them, they could hear Clopin and Esmeralda picking men to become to king of fools, which only went to the ugliest face in Paris. "I want to see who gets crowned!" Lily said and quickly dressed and left her clothes in a heap on the ground. Laughing, Kara picked them up and folded them in a nice bundle before she herself changed back into her normal clothes.

Once she was ready, she saw a misshapen man begin tied down to the pillory where he seemed to be struggling. People began to throw rotten food in his face and laugh at him while he seemed in pain and afraid. Pulling the dagger she had always in her wrapped scarf around her waist, she ran to him, where she could see Esmeralda following her as well. Pushing past people, Kara came upon a man with a hump upon his back, and miss matched eyes, which were covered by his red straggling hair. Although she could only see one eye, she could see that he had been crying, and her heart dropped. She could hear Esmeralda and Frollo arguing back to each other, when she released him from his bonds. "You gypsy!" he called to Kara. "How dare you untie him!" Smiling at the man, she turned her attention to Frollo and yelled at him, "How dare you treat a poor boy like this! You don't deserve my respect!" His face was livid as he ordered a man in shining armour to have both she and Esmeralda surrounded and arrested. "Kara quickly get out of here and head to the Court of Miracles, Lily and I know how to take care of these guys." Esmeralda whispered to her, just as Lily had sneaked past the guards to stand by her friends. "Lets see ten of you against the three of us, that's so unfair!" Lily said as she and Kara threw powder to the floor causing them to disappear quickly. While Esmeralda and Lily were having the guards follow them, Kara snuck up behind Frollo's little viewing box and took out her dagger. Coming up silently behind his chair, she put a hand over his mouth a cut his cheeks, hard enough to leave a scar like he did on her. Once she could feel the blood on her hand upon his mouth, she turned around and faced him, "That's for my father and mother, and for the scar you left me all those years ago!" As he grinned at her she jumped down from her spot in time to see that her friends had gotten away and the man that she had saved was walking towards the Notre Dame cathedral. It began to pour rain, and she knew that going to the Court of Miracles would have been too risky, so she ran into the church after the man.

She was dripping wet by the time she came into the church, and the man was also out of sight. Kara was amazed how quite and peaceful this atmosphere was with the candles and chanting of words she did not understand, but enjoyed listening to. "Oh no! Clopin!" she yelled as she remembered that he would be worried, she ran to the front doors and yanked them open in time to see Frollo and some guards walking up the steps. "Oh my god!" she muttered as she slammed the doors closed and ran in the opposite direction, but they were just as fast. She heard the doors open and left a stabbing pain in her right leg. Kara fell to the floor and hit it hard as she felt blood running down her leg. "You bastards!" she screamed. They had sent a small arrow into her leg and it hurt like a bitch, but she still tried to crawl away, when he grabbed her leg and pulled her to him, "You will pay dearly for this." He said pointing to his cheeks. Frollo couldn't help but notice that when he pulled her, her skirts had risen above her knees. Noticing what he was staring at her bare legs; Kara turned and slapped him as hard as she could. Growling his grabbed her raised wrist and squeezed it. "You don't learn do you, you gypsy wench." He said to her, "I'm going to make you suffer." He whispered low enough so only she could hear. "Take her away to the palace of justice!" he ordered his men. Getting up he walked away, as two guards came and pulled her roughly to her feet. Her blood left a trail while she was being dragged, as they came into the rain, a crowd had formed and she could see familiar faces, especially one that was yelling and trying to push past the people and guards. "Kara! Kara!" Clopin yelled, but he couldn't get close enough as she was roughly shoved into another carriage and began to move to what seemed her doom. She looked out the window only to see Lily and Clopin running to follow it, and banged her fists on the glass. "Clopin! Lily! Please help me!" she was scared, and she didn't want to be alone in the Palace of Justice near Frollo.

The carriage stopped and she was flung out onto the street roughly. She was wet, cold and in serious pain that it hurt to walk on her hurt leg. "Kara! Kara! No!" she heard Clopin yell, and saw Lily sneak into a side door. "Clopin! Go before they get you! Go!" she screamed, for she didn't want him to get caught. She was pulled into the Palace of Justice and looked at a long hall with a large fireplace at the end, with a large cross on the top of it, but she only had a second to look at it, before she was led to the dungeons. She could hear prisoners moan and scream, and her heartbeat was beating so fast, she thought it could be heard bouncing off the walls. Kara was led to what looked like a torture chamber where she was strapped down on a wooden plank, waiting for what was to come. She could feel them break the arrow in half, as they prepared to pull it out without any kind of painkillers. "Ready? Is the doctor here?" she heard a man say. "Yes." Said an older voice. Then there was a ripping sensation and she screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. Even though they were bandaging her leg, she continued to cry, it hurt so much that she could feel herself slip in and out of conscious, before she blacked out completely.

Lily was with Frollo in the hallway that Kara had seen on her way in, pleading with him to let Kara go. "Please Frollo let her go! She was angry at what you did to her family all those years ago! Please Frollo my love let her go!" she was on her knees and holding his black robe. "You would have her get away with what she did to me?" he asked coldly. Lily looked up at him, her face brimming with fresh tears, "No, but you have already left a mark upon her, don't make her suffer anymore!" Frollo went down to Lily's level and lifted her chin with one ringed finger, "When I am done with her, she may leave, but until the, she is in my authority." "But please don't hurt her or kill her!" Smiling and laughing he got up and removed her hand from his robes as he walked to the fireplace, "I have no intention of killing her Lily, you may leave now." Frollo said, as Lily picked her weak body off the floor and walk out of the Palace of Justice back to a worried Clopin. Looking into the fire he touched his now scaring cheek and smiled, "I will not kill her…yet."


	7. Scarred and Saved

It was a cold night in the dungeons of the Palace of Justice, as a curled up bundle of green was in a corner of one of the smallest cells in the place. She could feel the wind and rain fall between the only hole of light and air in her cell, as if soaked her skin, but she really couldn't care. Her leg was not hurting as much as it did, or perhaps she was too cold and numb to feel anything. Kara couldn't cry though, she had done enough of that already during her first few hours there, even if she could cry, she wouldn't feel the warm water fall down her cheeks. In the night she could hear countless prisoners scream and beg for their release, but none of them have been answered. Uncurling herself, she began to play with her necklace with had a moon and the sun on it. She missed her friends Lily and Esmeralda, but she missed Clopin the most, he was like the air in her world, she needed him to survive. She smiled as she remembered when they first met, the first time they kissed, when they would sleep together in a blissful sleep, did all that really happen? Or was it a trick of the mind trying to keep her sane? Either way, she loved him and missed him so much. Unknown to Kara, Lily was with another meeting with Frollo, trying to secure her freedom.

"Frollo many gypsies will up rise against you if you don't let her go, we are preparing to fight to get her out."

He seemed to think upon it, but then quickly brushed it aside, "What are you willing to do to get her free my dear?"

Lily seductively walked up to him and pressed her body against his own, "Anything you want. I can be very nice if you can be too." She said as her hands roamed over his clothed black body, as she heard him moan. He grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that felt like fire upon her lips. Then he pulled away and said,

"I think we may have a deal…"

Kara was asleep, well close enough to wake suddenly when she heard the door to her cell open.

"Come on gypsy, Frollo has a surprise for you." Three guards smiled and laughed. They picked her arms up and led her up the spiralling staircase, as she limped a little on her right leg. She passed the same fireplace that she had seen before when she first came into the Palace of Justice, whatever justice was in this place. They came to a large black door where one of the fatter guards knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard Frollo say from behind the door.

They brought her in, and then quickly left, closing the door behind them. Kara turned around at the slightest hope that she could catch the door in time, but she was not quick enough with her leg as it was. She pounded at the door and jiggled the door handle in some attempt to open it, but she did the one thing a gypsy should never do, turn your back on an enemy. She flipped her body around, just in time to have Frollo come right up against her, pushing her back against the door, arms at the side of her head, she had no where to go.

"You left a good mark on me you witch." He said as he smiled at her, coming to close to her liking.

"What do you want you bastard?" she said, her dark eyes gleaming.

"To repay the favour." He said as he pulled out a dagger.

"Oh my god! Are you sick? Haven't you done enough to me?" she said to him, a hint of fear in her voice.

"No, not nearly you gypsy whore."

He reached for her corset and began to tug it off, but she wasn't going to let him do that.

"Let go you sick judge!" Kara pushed him as hard as she could away from her, and then ran to a close window hoping that the drop wouldn't be high. Just as she was ready to open the latch, she felt a arm slither around her waist and threw her to the ground. Her head hit it quite hard, that she could see tiny colourful spots in her vision. She felt him undo her corset and put his weight on her.

"Now I think its time to give that old scar some touch ups."

He pulled it low enough to see the two x's overlapping scar that he made all those years ago, and he placed the blade over her scar, and began to push along the same lines already outlined for him.

She screamed and still tried to pull him off, only to have him push harder down on the blade. Kara gave up; it wasn't worth all that pain. Frollo smiled down and laughed at her. Her scar was now red and bloody, it was re opened just like her old scars on her heart. He moved off of her and pulled out a parchment of paper and un rolled it.

"You are to be hanged under the charges of witch craft and defying the judges authority." He read to her, just as the guards came back to take her away.

"I will enjoy seeing you perish like your whore of a mother."

In the Court of Miracles, Lily, Esmeralda and Clopin were making a plan to rescue Kara tonight.

"He has a door near the exit of the palace just close by, if we can pass all his guards though." Lily explained.

"How do you know this?" Esmeralda asked.

"Oh I have sneaked in there many times to get some food when we needed it the most." She lied.

"It's a good plan, but we will need stronger arms…" Clopin said, worry and lack of sleep etched upon his brow.

All three sat there in silence thinking of more people they could get to help.

"What about Quasimodo? She helped him at the Festival of Fools, I think he would want to repay the favour somehow, after all he knows Frollo." Esmeralda suggested out loud.

"That is a perfect idea! Lets go get him now, and get Kara out of there." Said Clopin as he stood up.

"I know Phoebus would help us too if I asked him, he doesn't like Frollo that much either, and Frollo nearly had him killed. Hes staying with Quasimodo, so we can get him when we are there." Esmeralda pointed out.

"Alright lets go quickly!"

Kara was now in a place in the dungeons called 'Dead Man's Walk'. This meant that she was ready and waiting to be hanged, fitting how it would be her last walk. As she heard the talk of escape come from fellow cellmates, no one had successfully opened the lock with a sharp rock as one cellmate tried. Feeling as though this was her final hours, she prayed to the Virgin Mary.

" Please Mother of God, let me die quickly, and please let me see Clopin one last time…" she had never prayed before, so she didn't know if she did it right, but at that moment, she felt a kind of peace swell inside her. If she was to die tonight, she knew she wouldn't have anything to fear. The sound of foot steps could be heard coming closer and closer to her cell, Kara knew her time had come.

"Kara?" she heard a familiar female voice say.

It was Lily!

"Lily? Lily it's me! Over here!" she cried.

Suddenly into her view, there stood Esmeralda, Lily, Quasimodo and a blonde haired man that she couldn't quite recognize, and there was her Clopin. Clopin rushed to the cell and put his hands through the bars.

"Kara thank god your alright!" he said as Kara moved into his arms length grabbing his hands.

"We're getting you out of here, but we must go now!" she heard Lily say.

Clopin moved aside, and the same hunchback came into sight.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, so I hope this will make up for it." He said with such a sweet voice as he stumbled upon pronouncing some of the words. He grabbed the sides of the cell door, and with un-human strength, he lifted the door from its hinges, and lightly placed it next to her once closed cell.

" Come lets get out of here before we are spotted." The blonde man said.

Together they all traveled through the same passage Kara walked only a few hours before they had arrived. Clopin had her arm around his shoulder for support, as Esmeralda, Lily and Phoebus were in front with daggers drawn, but much to their surprise, no guards came. It seemed strange but it was one of the last things on Kara's mind at the moment.

They had made it through the Palace of Justice without a single encounter of a guard or Frollo, which to them seemed much like luck, but the shadows in the walls were watching. All six ran through the streets of Paris to the Court of Miracles where they knew they would be safe. Kara stumbled a few times due to her injury, but they carried on not leaving a man behind and checking behind them to see if anyone was following them. Once they had safely made it behind the stonewalls of the court, Esmeralda, Quasimodo and Phoebus moved to the fire to warm up, while Clopin, Kara and Lily walked to Clopin's caravan. Opening to the door to her beloved home, she couldn't help but cry again. Placing her upon the bed, Clopin sat next to her holding her, while Lily kneeled on her knees on the floor next to her feet.

"I thought I would never be here again with you guys." She said between sobs.

"What did he do to you?" Clopin asked brushing her hair with his hand. Kara couldn't bear tell him that he had a warrant to her death; she was safe knowing that Frollo had no idea where this place was. She turned her head to Lily.

"He reopened it."

"What?" Lily asked.

"My scar."

Lily sat there dumbfounded; he promised her that he wouldn't harm her! She gave him a night of all the pleasure he wanted to feed his lust, and only to find that he deceived her.

"What scar? Why haven't you told me this?" Clopin asked a tint of anger in his voice.

Pulling down her now tattered purple and red corset, the freshly cut scar was red and stained with dry blood staring back at them.

"I'll kill him!" Clopin yelled, pulling her closer to him. "I'll kill him for what he did to you!"

Lily flinched at those words, but couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm happy to see you alive Kara." She said as she gave Kara a hug and left to give them some time alone, and for her to think. Although she still loved Frollo, she was angry with him and wouldn't mind opening one of the wounds Kara left upon his cheeks.

When both of them were alone they sat there for a bit until Clopin noticed her other wound.

"How did you get this one?" he asked pointing at it. Bending her head, Kara looked at it and touched it.

"I was caught off guard by one of Frollo's guards." Was all she said.

"You better change out of those clothes, you should wash the blood and dirt off them." Sighed Clopin as he got up from the bed.

"Wait Clopin, please."

He turned to see Kara rise from the bed and pull him into a kiss. Their hands were tangling themselves in each other's hair; both of them not willing to let go. Moans escaped both their lips as they moved back down to the bed, as the candlelight flickered casting their moving shadow bodies together on the walls around them.


	8. Party Crashed

In the middle of the night, Lily couldn't sleep at all and left her tent to see if Kara would be awake, so she walked silently and swiftly as the shadows upon a wall. Coming close enough to knock on the door, she peaked through the little window upon the door, and saw Clopin and Kara wrapped together in a deep sleep, holding one another. She felt a pang go through her chest, she missed him, she missed Frollo. Turning away from the caravan, she snuck through the catacombs and went through the back alleys to get to her destination. The Palace of Justice was bright a glow within, as she could see the fire burning brightly casting hideous shadows upon the floor and atmosphere surrounding it, it looked like gateway to hell. Lily went to the door that Frollo had shown her all those months ago, and went inside. Looking around, there was no sight of Frollo, but he was passed put near an open window, not far from the fireplace, she was worried, but walked carefully up to his form.

"Frollo, are you alright?" she asked shaking his shoulders slightly. A grumble came from his throat as he started to awake from his slight slumber, grasping in his hand her scarf and Kara's necklace.

"What were you doing?" she asked staring at his hand and the fireplace with was so large, it seemed to fill the entire fireplace with ill fortune. Groaning, he put the scarf and necklace into his pocket and stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"I've had a little trouble with the fireplace."

Lily also stood up and gave him her hand to help him make it to his room, just a door away. They came into a room with many books piled upon one another, a large window with red and purple stain glass shapes, a large bed with black curtains, and a smaller fireplace, but the fire was equally intense as the fire in the main hall. She moved him to the bed and placed another log into the fireplace.

"You lied to me Frollo."

Frollo turned his body on the bed to face her.

"What have I lied to you about my dear?" he asked with his voice tinted with amusement. Lily still stared at the fireplace and she reached into her pocket of her skirt, and pulled something out.

"You said you wouldn't hurt Kara, and you did."

Frollo's face went from amused to his playful, cheeky grin.

"I promised I wouldn't kill her either and I haven't."

Lily looked over her shoulder and turned to face him.

"Well that's not good enough, and I'm going to have to make you pay." She said as she moved closer to the bed on which he sat there wide-eyed and curious. She pulled out a black scarf and twirled it in the air, wearing a seductive grin, full of power.

"Yes you are…"

Kara felt Clopin stir as she was just awakening from her sleep. She moved the hand that she had placed on his bare chest and moved it to stroke his black beard. A smile moved across his face and looked down to see her looking up back at him.

"Good morning." He said placing a kiss on her fore head.

"Morning." She replied snuggling in closer. She felt a bit of pain in her leg, but she was too happy this morning to worry about it. She felt a hand slither up her bare skin near her scar, and felt a finger trace the fresh outline.

"I think this scar makes you look beautiful."

"Hmmm…no it just makes me look tough." She corrected him and both laughed. "Awww we need to get up Clopin, we have a lot of get done today." Kara said as she moved the arm around her head, which acted like a pillow for her last night. She got up and looked around the ground at the scattered clothing everywhere and looked for what was hers.

"What did you have planned for today that cant wait?" Clopin asked looking at her pick up their clothes. Kara stopped and thought about it.

"Your right Clopin, I can't think of anything." She smiled and moved back into bed, back to him.

A few more hours later, both Kara and Clopin dressed and hand in hand, they came out of the caravan and went to see Esmeralda, Phoebus, Lily and Quasimodo, who decided to spend the night with the gypsies. A lot of gypsies were happy to see Clopin bright and cheerful again. Walking to a purple tent, they saw Esmeralda and Phoebus come right out, looking just as glowing as Clopin and Kara did.

"Morning you two did you sleep well?" Kara asked.

"Well it depends on what you mean by sleep." Phoebus said. Esmeralda gave him a good nudge in the shoulder and they laughed.

"So it seems we are in the same boat." Clopin laughed. All four of them were happy, and well rested. All of them walked to a green tent where Quasimodo was sleeping for the night.

"Hello Quasi, did you sleep well here?" Clopin asked still holding Kara's hand.

"Oh yes! I slept very well. Thank you for letting me stay here." He said twisting his hands together.

"You are always welcomed here Quasimodo." Kara smiled, putting her free hand on his wriggling hands. Quasimodo gave her a kind smile. Clopin smiled upon this and let go of her hand and motioned Esmeralda to follow him.

"I want to thank you properly now, Kara if I may." Quasimodo said as he reached into a bag that he had brought with him. He looked at her and blushed as he pulled out a wooden carving of her that he made. It had her in a dancing pose, with green paint for her skirt, purple for her sash, red for her corset and scarf in her hair, white for her top, brown for her hair and eyes, and a tambourine with a red scarf, with a little painted moon on the end.

"Quasimodo…thank you, this is beautiful." Kara said as he placed it in her hand.

"No one really likes me due to my face, but you have me freedom…and a little pity." He said as he turned to look away from her. Frowning, Kara put the little figure down and kneeled on her knees to meet his eye level, and put her hand on his hump.

"You are beautiful Quasimodo in your own way, you may nor have an outside that matches your heart, but you are beautiful Quasi because you love and care about others." Quasimodo looked shocked and surprised, as she got up to leave.

"Phoebus, have you seen Lily?" she asked.

"Not since yesterday." Phoebus replied. Kara went out of the tent holding her little figure and walked to Lily's tent. She pulled back the flap only to see her bed empty. Kara felt a tang of pain in her heart. Was she ok? Where did she sneak off?

Leaving the tent she went to the bathing area to see if she was there…she wasn't. Wandering to her secret spot to see if she was there…she wasn't. Feeling her neck for her necklace, which she played with when she was worried, wasn't there anymore. She seemed to be losing many things lately, but her friend was her top concern. Looking up and shielding her eyes from the bright sun, she asked it as if wanting an answer,

"Lily, where are you?"

Lily awoke early in the minister's bed, only to find him not there. Finding that completely rude and un- thoughtful she got up and looked for her clothes and got dressed. Walking to the table where there books upon turned a page about gypsies, she noticed her scarf which looked more tattered than the last time she saw it, and Kara's necklace. Picking the necklace up, she noticed a piece of parchment paper with her name and Kara's name in another. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put the necklace in her pocket and picked up the parchment with Kara's name on it, only to read that she was to be hung. Dropping the paper with her eyes wide, she picked up the parchment of paper that had her name on it…she was to be burned as a witch, on the same day as Kara's hanging…the date was tomorrow. Feeling disgusted and betrayed, she ran for the door to get out, but a hand grabbed her.

"You gypsies shouldn't read what's not yours!" Frollo yelled, throwing Lily to the ground.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Laughing, Frollo pushed her body on the floor with his hands,

"You put a spell on me you witch! Ever since I saw you dancing that one-day in the streets, you're all I can think about! I hear your voice when I sleep, I see you dance when I eat! I know you are the devils daughter coming to turn me away from god and justice!" he yelled at her, his eyes full of fire.

"I know that other gypsy is your devil's partner, and I see her hang, while I send you back to hell where you belong!" This was not the man Lily loved all those months ago; he would have never said this. Clearing his throat, he got up off her and walked to the mini fireplace.

"Don't bother trying to run away, I know where the Court of Miracles is, and I will attack with a thousand men by sun set, so even if you manage to escape, I know where you are."

Lily rose to her feet and pulled out a white scarf that she carried with her at all times and threw it to the floor. Looking at him one more time, she threw open the door to the main hall and stormed out running to the Court of Miracles. Frollo walked to where she once stood and picked up the scarf bearing the markings of CF. He smiled and called for a guard.

"Follow her…"

It was late afternoon when Lily returned to the Court of Miracles with the news of Kara's and her fate. She saw a fellow gypsy named Homer and ran to me.

"Please where is the king? I need to see him!" she said her breathing ragged from running.

"Didn't you hear? He's getting married today! Everyone is getting Clopin and Kara ready."

"What? Clopin and Kara are getting married?"

"Yes, he asked her not too long ago and she said yes! Wont it be nice to have a Queen of the Gypsies? Kara has been worried about you though." Homer explained. Lily passed Esmeralda's tent to see her and Kara smiling as she placed a purple sash with silver coins dangling in front of her face to act as a veil for Kara.

"Kara! I need to talk to you now!" Lily said as she came into the tent.

"Lily! Where have you been? You have worried me!" Kara said as she ran up and hugged her friend.

"Look Clopin and I are getting married! I'm so happy!" Kara giggled like a child who receives a high compliment.

"Yes that is wonderful my friend, but I need to talk to you in private." She said. Esmeralda nodded to take her leave.

"I'll tell Clopin and Phoebus that you're ready." She said upon her leave. Lily waited until she knew Esmeralda was gone until she told Kara everything.

"Frollo has two warrants for our executions which are to be tomorrow!"

"I knew he had one for me, but not you! What have you done?" she asked taking her friends hand.

"He told me that I am to be burned at the stake because I am the devil's daughter, or so he says. He thinks I have bewitched him, so he wants me to burn and you to hang!"

"But Lily he doesn't know where the Court of Miracles is."

"He said that he does and a thousand soldiers are coming to capture our friends and to kill us." Lily said. Kara stood there for a moment thinking of what they should do. She was soon to be the Queen of the Gypsies and she needed to take care of her people.

"Alright, we will get Clopin and the others to tell them what you know and leave this place." Kara said after some time. Together they called Esmeralda, Phoebus and Quasimodo to go and gather the gypsies into the gypsy gallows, where they would hang intruders, where Lily would tell them to leave. Kara ran to the direction of the caravan where Clopin was getting ready. She burst through the doors.

"Kara what are you doing? It's not time for the wedding yet." He said.

"Clopin we don't have time to have our wedding now! Lily told me Frollo knows where we are hiding! We need to get our people out of here before he gets here!" she explained. Clopin's face went wide,

"Well let's hurry, but stay close to me!"

They passed the crowds of gypsies that were listening to Lily explain for them to gather only what they need and to leave the Court of Miracles at once. Gypsies were running all around to gather what they wanted to take with them, when the couple caught up to Lily and the gang.

"They are getting ready to leave, and so should we." Phoebus stated.

"Alright but lets all stick together so none of us get lost in the crowd." Esmeralda said while a gypsy ran past their little group. Kara turned to Lily,

"Thank you Lily, without your help we never would have known Frollo was coming, we owe you so much!" said Kara as she hugged her friend.

"So do I!" yelled the voice of Frollo as hundreds of guards swept into the Court of Miracles…


	9. Public Executions

Frollo's guards surrounded all the gypsies as many tired for the exits in the possible hope that they could escape, but they couldn't. Clopin grabbed Kara and Lily's arms to keep them close, while Esmeralda and Phoebus stayed close by each other, but Quasimodo was not in sight.

"After twenty years of searching the Court of Miracles is mine at last." Frollo said looking triumphantly around him, seeing the gypsy's shock and fear.

"Lily my dear, you should never turn your back on your peoples enemy." He laughed drawing closer to the huddled group. Guards pulled them away from one another and cuffed their hands behind their backs, so they couldn't use any self-defence. Frollo walked up to Lily and placed a finger under her chin,

"Thank you my dear, you have been most helpful in helping me find the Court of Miracles and finding your gypsy friend."

Pulling her face away from his touch she yelled at him,

"Fuck you!"

He then turned his gaze to Kara,

"Did you think you could hide your sins away in this place? God has shown me the way to your salvation…" Frollo said grabbing her hair and yanking it towards him, so that she could face him.

"Now who's afraid?"

"Don't touch her!" Clopin yelled at Frollo. He didn't want any man touching her, most especially Frollo.

"Ah you must be Clopin the 'king' of the gypsies. Is this girl your gypsy whore? Well I'll make sure you have a good spot to see her hang."

"No! You son of a bitch!" Clopin said as he lunged his body forward.

Smirking, he walked to the entrance of the Court of Miracles and said to the gypsy crowd.

"There's going to be a bond fire and a hanging tomorrow, and your all invited to attend…lock them up!" All of them tried to wriggle their way out of the guard's grasps, but to no avail.

The gypsies were led out into the streets of Paris, as they walked to the Palace of Justice where they were to wait until tomorrow evening, when they were to be taken out in cages for the public executions of two of their own. People stared put their windows staring at the sight of coloured clothes walking past them, grim faced and in chains. Some people were happy that the 'filth' of Paris was finally getting what was coming to them, while others closed their door and windows, looking sadly at the talented gypsies that once made them laugh and wonder in awe. There were a few gypsies that tried to make an escape, but none who did break free…came back. Frollo's black steed was in front of the procession, bringing an dark cloud over the city of Paris, people and gypsies alike knew people were going to die.

"Take the rest of the gypsies to the dungeons, but bring those two to me, they have a trial to get to." Frollo said pointing to Kara and Lily. The guards separated them from a screaming Clopin who tried stopping them from taking his love and one of his friends, but the handle of a sword silenced him.

"Clopin! No please don't hurt him!!" cried Kara as she was pulled away and Clopin fell to the ground. Both girl gypsies were taken by the pull of Frollo's hand as he clutched both their chains. They whispered words of reassurance, while neither of them knew what to expect of what was to become of them at the trial. They were taken back into the Palace of Justice into a small room where other judges were present wearing red robes and high-class hats.

"Judges of the court," Frollo began as he dragged the two gypsies into the room and handed them off to a few much younger guards to watch them. "I have two gypsy wenches that are to be tried at this court hearing." He motioned for Lily to come forward.

"This gypsy is accused for bewitching a royal man of the court by the powers of witchcraft, but my lords, since this is a small offence, I ask that she may have the choice to repent and stay in Notre Dame cathedral where she may learn our laws under my protection and guidance."

The judges whispered among themselves and came to an agreement.

"She may Judge Frollo, but only after she has been tied to the pillar to show her what awaits her if she chooses not to repent."

"Thank you my lords, but I think she will." He said smiling at Lily, who looked like she wanted to punch his face in. "Now onto this gypsy who's crime I demand the death penalty."

A guard brought Kara forward, but who still struggled against his grip.

"This gypsy is also accused of witchcraft, resisting arrest, and causing bodily harm upon the judge of Paris" Frollo said pointing to the scars on both his cheeks. The judges talked amongst themselves, before quickly coming to a conclusion.

"We grant your request Frollo. What method of execution do you plan for this witch?"

"By hanging."

"Very well then, this trial stands that the first gypsy may receive pardon under the rules of what we have stated, while the last gypsy shall be hanged."

"Thank you for your time." Frollo said as he and the two gypsies were escorted out of the judging room, and sent to the dungeons where their friends were being held captive. Opening one of the smaller cells, where Kara thought she was before, they were pushed inside, while the door closed behind them, and a shadow behind them.

"Lily, you still have a chance for redemption…but my dear Kara, there is no redemption for you."

Clopin luckily was in the other cage, with a bruised cheek where the sword handle had struck him.

"What are you talking about Frollo?" he asked, eyes full of rage and anger.

"She is to be hanged tomorrow, so I suggest you enjoy your last moments with your gypsy whore." He said almost mockingly, since neither Kara nor Clopin were in the same cell.

"I hope you burn in hell!" Kara yelled. Frollo turned and stared at her,

"You my dear, will be there before I." and he walked from the dungeons back to his chamber to celebrate his victory with a glass of red wine, for once he was going to sleep tonight

Lily pushed her back against a wall and sat there; unable to believe that the man she once loved would dare to this to her and her friends. Feeling as though because of her Kara was going to die, her guilt was too much to handle. Kara and Clopin placed their backs closet to the wall where the two cells met, where there hands were entwined. They didn't talk; they just held hands, as silent tears slid down the face of Kara and Lily. The sounds of rats running across the floors were the only sound within the dungeons, as the night slowly turned into day, and day turned into late evening. Lily and Kara managed to fall asleep while Clopin, Esmeralda and Phoebus stayed awake; keeping an eye of the occasional guard that walked passed them. Clopin in his mind and his heart refused to believe that this might be the last time he was going to see her sleeping form or hold her hand. The sound of clanking metal and footsteps woke Kara and Lily from their slumber as they saw a row of soldiers come down the stairs with cuffs in their hands.

"Get up you gits! Time for the show!" they gawked and laughed as they opened the cell doors and had each gypsy one at a time placed in metal cuffs and taken into cells that were placed outside in front of Notre Dame. Esmeralda and Phoebus went together into one cell, while Clopin fought not to leave, but was placed in a cell right in front of a stand where there was a pillar and a hanging post set up, called the Place de Grieve. When Kara and Lily were the last ones in the dungeons, they were escorted into a wood carriage where they were drawn by horses to the Place de Grieve, where the fires of hell and the hang mans noose waited for them. A crowd of people had gathered to witness the events which were about to unfold as Lily was tied to the pillar, her arms tied behind her back, her eyes showing no fear as piles of straw were thrown at her feet. Kara was led to the hangman where he tied her hands behind her back and placed the rope around her neck, as she watched as Clopin stared right in front of her, unable to do anything to save her.

Frollo walked up to the Place de Grieve to announce to the crowd of people their convictions.

"The gypsy Lily is convicted of witchcraft, but has the chance to repent." He said as he walked to Lily as he leaned in as if to listen to her confession and ask for forgiveness.

"Do you want to stay alive and stay with me? Or do you wish to be taken by hells fire?" Unwilling to give into more of his lies and break her heart further, she did the only thing she could at the moment, she spit in his face and said,

"Never."

Turning shocked and angrily away from Lily he addressed the crowd,

"She refuses redemption! Therefore she shall burn." He said as more straw was thrown at her feet. There were cries for her freedom, and other cries happy for her fate. Frollo turned and explained Kara's fate.

"The gypsy Kara is convicted of witchcraft, resisting arrest, and causing bodily harm upon the judge of Paris. She is sentenced to hang without the chance of redemption." He turned to Kara and smiled an evil grin,

"See you in hell."

The crowd cried for her release, while others, just like Lily rejoiced at her fate. Clopin banged against the metal cell that surrounded him, as he cried her name. Kara never thought her last look at Clopin would be one of despair.

Unknown to Kara and Lily, a figure high in Notre Dame was watching them, as Frollo spoke to the crowd.

"I will send these unholy demons, back to where they belong! Starting with this witch!" he said pointing to Lily as he grabbed a fire lit torch and set the straw among her feet aflame.

"No! Lily no please!" Kara yelled as her friend began to choke from the smoke and cry from the intense heat around her feet. Just as Lily began to loose consciousness, a figure swung from a rope tied to a gargoyle and landed on the platform. It was Quasimodo! Pushing Frollo aside, he ripped the ropes from her hands and told her to hang onto him. Frollo appalled by his pupils actions he turned to the hangman, looked at Kara and said,

"Hang her!"

Quasimodo turned quickly to help her, but the hangman pulled the trigger, and Kara's body dropped.


	10. Heros

Kara gasped expecting to be in a place full of clouds and angels, but instead she was facing the stone cold ground and had a splitting headache. Turning her head and looking up she could see Quasimodo and Lily in his arms coming down and picking her up, her hands still bound. When they were all out from underneath the Place de Grieve, she noticed Clopin looking relived with tear stained eyes as he saw Quasimodo grab the rope, which he came down upon and brought Lily and Kara high into the air above Paris. To Kara this seemed unreal, she was supposed to be dead, but here she was up in the bell tower with Lily and Quasimodo. He led them to a room where they were to hide and be safe from the guards and Frollo.

"Stay here, I will make sure no one gets near you!" he said with determination.

"Thank you Quasi…"Kara breathed as Lily helped remove the rope from her neck.

Lily untied her hands and they walked over to the bed, which lay against a wall.

"Lily how am I alive? I felt my body drop…" she said still not believing that this was real. Lily smiled, but it was a weary smile, she too couldn't believe that she was alive. Kara rubbed her now rope burned wrists and Lily told her what happened.

"You would have to thank Clopin for saving you, he pulled out a dagger hidden in his shoes and threw it, cutting the rope. I must admit it was a nice shot, set you free and got the hangman right in the chest."

"Clopin…" Kara sighed with a smile. They could hear Quasimodo outside the room as he went back and forth defending them while saying _'Sanctuary!' _Both Kara and Lily were grateful to him; they were saved because of him. Sitting there and not knowing what to do, they inspected their wounds.

"I'm going to kill Clopin for giving me a headache." Kara laughed as she still continued to rub her burned wrists. Lily pointed to the tops of her feet that were now lightly burned.

"Oh Lily, does it hurt?" her friend asked.

"Yeah but its not as bad as it was when there was a lot more fire on it." She joked. Ripping some small pieces from her skirt, she tied them around Lily's feet to try and help. There suddenly was a burst from the door,

"We've done it! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" Quasimodo said with excitement clearly present in his voice. Together they went out and looked over the ledge of Notre Dame.

Many people could be seen fighting the guards; finally the people of Paris were fighting back! The gypsies were free from their cells and were too helping to fight, though Kara couldn't spot Clopin, Esmeralda or Phoebus. They looked over to see that Frollo's carriage had been broken, and a large piece of wood placed at the foot of Notre Dame's gates, while a pool of hot liquid surrounded its every corner like hell was at their feet.

"God…I hope no one is hurt." Lily said looking at the battle below. Kara nodded her head, and turned to see Frollo coming up the stairs.

"Quasimodo, I never thought you would help these gypsies! They are just like your mother!" he said drawing a large blade.

"Quickly grab onto me!" Quasimodo said as he lifted them and had both girls holding onto his back, as he swung over the ledge and grabbed a close gargoyle. Kara and Lily screamed, once again their life was in Quasimodo's hands.

"Leaving so soon?" Frollo smiled as he swung the large blade, barley missing his arm. Quasimodo moved from gargoyle to gargoyle while Frollo tried knocking him down, and the two gypsy girls clinging for their life. Finally Frollo's sword got stuck for a moment, allowing Quasimodo to move far enough away to try and put them down. Lily started to move off him first and grabbed onto a large gargoyle, but Frollo was ready and swung, but she moved faster than the old man and got out of the way, but Kara was still on Quasi and half of the gargoyle.

Her hands dug into the stone creature as she could feel Quasimodo move away from her. Frollo was ready to strike her, when he fell backwards on his back. Lily had pulled his cape trying to help distract him from Kara.

"You little bitch!" Frollo yelled kicking her off his cape and cutting her right arm. She yelled in pain and placed her hand over her wound.

"Lily!" cried a man. Clopin ran and pushed his body into Frollo knocking him down once again. Clopin punched Frollo hard in the face three times to daze him. Once he was sure he was dizzy, he got off him and went to Lily,

"Where is Kara?" he said placing a hand on her wounded arm.

"There over on that gargoyle!" she said pointing to the closest gargoyle near the corner of Notre Dame. He got up and ran to help her.

"Kara grab my hand!" he yelled as she came into view.

"Clopin!" she said smiling reaching with one hand. They grabbed each other, and he pulled her up by grabbing her waist. Finally she was safe. Kara smiled at him and pulled him close, as he hugged her tight, but not long enough until she heard him scream and tilt his back towards her. Frollo had regained his sight and stabbed Clopin in the back.

"NOOOO!!!" Kara screamed noticing the blood on her hands as Frollo drew the blade from Clopin's body. His body slumped into hers not moving. Quasimodo climbed over the ledge, still weak from all his swinging and dodging only to see his master lifting his arms high above his head and shouting,

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Kara placed her body over Clopin's to protect him and save him with her life. She held his head in her hands and whispered to him,

"I love you…" a tear rolling down her face. Frollo began to bring the sword down, when Lily came and placed her hands over his on the blade and pushed him to the edge, as Quasimodo came from behind them both. He grabbed Lily's shirt and pushed Frollo off the high cathedral of Notre Dame, into the fiery pit below that opened its fiery arms wide for this sinner.

Lily couldn't believe that she had helped kill Frollo. True he was going to kill her, and he had cut her pretty good with his sword, but she loved him and that's not easy to get over. Turning away from the scene, she saw Kara hugging Clopin's body and crying.

"Please God don't take him from me…" she prayed and cried as she rocked his body. "Please…Clopin…open your eyes…tell me you love me…"

Quasimodo kneeled next to her and took one of Clopin's wrists to feel for a pulse. He was quite for a moment before looking at Kara, noticing her knitted brow and red eyes from crying so hard, her lip quivering.

"He's alive…but he needs medical help now." Kara started bawling harder, relieved and scared. Quasi picked Clopin up carefully as he walked him down the spiral staircase and down into the streets, as Lily helped Kara walked down after him. She could feel Kara shaking, or was she shaking too? They both walked out of Notre Dame to see happy faces looking at them, happy to see that they were alive. Esmeralda and Phoebus came up to them.

"Thank god your both alright!" Esmeralda said hugging them both.

"Please…where did you see Quasimodo go to?" Lily asked out of breath.

"To the doctor, we saw him carrying Clopin…" answered Phoebus. Kara closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming as she bit her lip.

"Come we must follow him!" Esmeralda said, as they all ran in the direction Phoebus had pointed.

All five of them sat in a little room where Clopin was in, resting. The doctor had told them that the blade had just missed his lungs and he was lucky to be alive. Kara sat next to Clopin in a chair holding his hand, looking at him with tired eyes, and no smile.

"Kara sweet heart, come get some rest." Esmeralda said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No…I'll stay until he wakes up…"she said never taking her eyes off him, as if in some moment she was going to see his dark eyes open and he was going to smile at her…

"Could I have a moment alone with him?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Phoebus said as he and Esmeralda along with Quasimodo walked out of the little room. Lily was left there clutching her bandaged right arm, and walked to Clopin's side and whispered in his ear,

"Don't you dare leave us." She smiled at Kara faintly and walked out.

When Kara was alone with him, she watched his chest slowly move up and down from under the sheet and rubbed his face singing,

"_**My gift is my song…and this ones for you, and you can tell everybody that this is your song…" **_she sang choking and crying, but continued the same song that he sang once to her, when Clopin had told her that he loved her.

"_**I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words…how wonderful life is…now you're in the…world…"**_

She took her hands and ran them through her hair, and rested her elbows on the bed, her head in her hands. Kara sat there for a few moments when she left a hand touch her hands. Pulling her head out of her hands, she saw Clopin with his eyes open and smiling at her.

"Hi…" he said wearily.

"Clopin…"Kara smiled as tears of joy went down her face, and she hugged his hands close to her mouth as she kissed it over and over again to make sure this was real.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled back as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.


	11. Change

It had been a few weeks before Clopin was ready to leave the doctors bed, but his wound didn't diminish his laughter and light spirit. Kara hardly left his side, but she and Lily had become close during his time in the care of the good doctor, so she spent most of her time with Lily when Clopin was asleep. Kara knew that Lily was suffering from the loss of Frollo although he tried to have both of them killed, she loved him and his death hit her hard.

"Lily, are you ok? I know that Frollo's passing is…hard to accept but your alive and that's all that matters my friend." Kara said one afternoon while they were sitting on a hill looking at the sunset, while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Its hard to go on… I mean yes I will miss him, but I don't know if I can love again like I did with him…we wasn't like how he was before he died…" Lily said as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Oh here, I found this when I saw Frollo a few days before, well he came into the Court of Miracles." Lily said as she pulled out the necklace Kara thought she had lost.

Handing the necklace to Kara she smiled and watched Kara put it back on. Once it was around her neck she looked at Lily and said,

"Lily, I want you to stay with Clopin and I."

Lily turned and looked at Kara with wide eyes looking shocked and surprised.

"But what about your wedding? I don't want to ruin it by you taking me in." Lily said. Laughing Kara hugged her.

"Clopin and I have agreed to hold off the wedding for a bit until you are happy and ready to celebrate with us. We both are quite fond of you, and your happiness is just as important as ours. You are not a stranger Lily, you are like family to me." She said with love and warmth.

Lily suddenly cried and whispered as she held her friend,

"Thank you…"

Finally, Clopin was ready to go home and he was excited to leave all this behind him and move on with his life with Kara. When they returned, the gypsies held a party to celebrate Clopin's health and return to his rightful spot of King of the Gypsies. Music and laughter once again filled the walls of the Court of Miracles, something that for a time, all the gypsies thought would never happen again. When Esmeralda and Phoebus announced that they were pregnant, another party was held for the soon-to-be parents.

"Congratulations to you both!" Lily and Kara said hugging each of them.

"Thank you, we can't believe it ourselves." Phoebus said wrapping his arms around Esmeralda.

" We would like to ask you and Lily a favour." Esmeralda said glowing like an expecting mother shines. "Would you both be the god mothers of our child?" she asked touching her tummy and smiling.

"Oh my god! Of course we will!" Kara said squealing like a little girl.

"I would be honoured." Lily smiled as she touched Esmeralda's hand, and then she walked away to her tent. Kara frowned in concern, but she knew that Lily would have to heal on her own time, however long that may be.

Clopin came up behind Kara, wearing a purple outfit and hugged her.

"You'll make a wonderful god mother." He said hugging her tighter. "And maybe a mother too someday." Clopin said with a hint of want in his voice.

"Maybe…" Kara smiled dreamily, enjoying the feel of his arms around her again.

They walked to their caravan and lay on the bed together, as the incident with Frollo never happened.

"Clopin…do you think Lily will be ok?" Kara said as she played with his goatee.

" I've known her since she was a child, she's a strong gypsy and she will be alright, but she needs to figure things out. She's a beautiful young woman, she will be alright my dear." Clopin said kissing her fore head.

"And what about us?" she asked placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What about us?" he asked concerned.

"Do you still want me, or are you sick of me?" she laughed.

Flipping her on her back, Clopin pinned her hands next to her head and smiled the smile Kara loved most from him.

"No mon Cherie, I could never get sick of you, you're my world." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"And you're my sun…" Kara said just as his lips pressed passionately onto hers. Together they shared another night together expressing their love, and giving each other what they needed, the proof to know that their love could over come anything.

Lily walked the streets of Paris the next day just walking around in her own thoughts as she did more often now that Frollo was dead. Everything reminded her of him, the Palace of Justice, the corner where they first met, the same bridge they had walked on holding hands and laughing…all of that seemed like a memory or a dream, to Lily it didn't seem like it ever happened at all. She sat near the edge of the stream where she and Frollo had once tumbled down when he tried to give her a kiss when she wasn't expecting it.

"What made you change?" she asked her reflection in the waters surface. She picked up a rock and threw it in watching her face become distorted and then slowly the water became still only to have a new face behind her.

Lily was shocked and gasped as she turned around to see a new gypsy man before her who looked the same age as Kara, eighteen or nineteen tops. She turned around so quickly that her hair blew in her face, giving her a look of mystery.

"Who are you?" she asked on her guard.

"You seemed upset." The young man said coldly. He had a long hooked nose, and black hair that matched his dark eyes. He wore black clothing, but she could tell that he was a gypsy.

"Its none of your business!" she snapped back, "What gives you the right to bother me and act so cold to a person you've never met?" Lily said as she got up.

"Human intolerance has made me this way." He said smirking a grin as he turned to walk away, when Lily saw a new gypsy in blue and purple ran up to the mysterious man she was talking to.

"Charles, for god sake don't run off like that!" she said as if she was scolding a child. She lightly hit him in the shoulder, but he didn't flinch. The new gypsy looked up and down Lily before saying,

"And you are?"

"My name is Lily and I'm a gypsy like you. Why haven't I seen you around before?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"My name is Melody and this is my brother Charles. We have been told that Paris is now a safe place since Frollo is finally dead. " The sister said. She had piercing green eyes with a slightly plump figure, and her comment of Frollo hurt her deeply, but she fought back her feelings and decided to help them.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Lily asked looking at Charles.

"No."

He didn't say much, and when he did it was quite cold and quick.

"There is a place where us gypsies are safe, you are welcomed to come and stay there with other gypsies and our king."

"We don't serve anyone." Melody said with annoyance.

"He doesn't rule us, but protects us and treats us as equals! How dare you insult him!" she said stomping her feet and she began to walk away.

"No wait, please I'm sorry, were new and could use your help." Melody answered.

Sighing deeply, annoyed, Lily told them to follow her as she led them through the cemetery and into the Court of Miracles.

"Come, you should meet Clopin so he knows who you are." Lily said pointing to the large caravan with the purple tent over it.

They came into view of Clopin and Kara playing with the puppets that Clopin had made of both she and him.

"Clopin, this is Charles and Melody. They are gypsies like us and need a home."

Clopin smiled and welcomed them,

"You are most welcomed here! I am Clopin king of the gypsies and this is Kara, the soon to be queen of the gypsies." He said as Kara walked up next to him.

Melody seemed bewildered at the sight of Clopin, as if she was suddenly hit by lightning. To her he was the most handsome gypsy she had ever seen.

"Thank you so much for taking us in." Melody said as she hugged him.

Kara was taken back, but didn't pay attention, she knew Clopin loved her, and that's all that mattered.

Laughing an uncomfortable laugh, Clopin moved away from her and said to Lily,

"Show them a empty tent where they may stay, I presume that you are married?"

Melody laughed,

"No no no! Were brother and sister! I'm totally free!"

"Well you are welcomed to stay as long as you wish." Kara said.

Charles nodded and Melody waved good-bye to Clopin and shot Kara a evil grin as Lily showed them their new home.

"Well she's certainly taken with you my dear." Kara said lightly hitting him and smiled.

Clopin laughed, "Yes, but I don't think she has a chance." He said bringing her closer to him, and Kara smiled, but a part of her worried, what was this Melody up to?


End file.
